Harry Potter Back in time ot Save the Blacks
by Jake Wolf
Summary: Harry is sent back by Dumbledore to change the past anyway he can. This includes stopping voldemort before he gains to many followers saving lives that would otherwise be lost, and all in l just being himself.


Harry Potter: Back in time to save the Blacks.

Legalities: All characters other than oc's are copyrighted to JK Rowling. The world is copyrighted to lady Rowling other than the changes wrought upon it by yours truly. Some of the ideas were inspired by the works of other fanfiction authors and as such I'll recommend them as the story goes on. This story is a time travel AU. With that said on to the story.

Chapter1: The headmaster tries to make up for his mistakes

Harry POV:

I walked into headmaster Dumbledore's office on the last day of term for fifth year. He said he had a way I could possibly avoid the prophecy, and at the same time prevent a lot of things from happening. I didn't understand what he meant, but I figured he'd explain when I was in his office. I gave the password to the gargoyle, blood pops this time, and stepped onto the rotating staircase that headed up toward the headmaster's office.

I walked up the staircase my mind turning with all the possibilities Dumbledore could have possibly come up with and all the ways things could go wrong. I knew that whatever he planned Hogwarts must have approved because the castle was literally glowing and I hadn't felt this welcomed since my first day. It was almost as if the castle was preparing me for something, but I just couldn't figure out what. I knocked on the headmaster's door and he said "Come in."

I walked in and sat before his desk as he smiled and said "Ah, Harry. How are you this fine day?" I shrugged indifferently and he asked "So, I believe you are here for a chance to stop the prophecy before it begins, correct?" I nodded slowly and he said "Good, I have a spell that will be perfect for this, and it may enable you to change the lives of others in the past. You could change the lives of many if you did things correctly, including your parents and families that were pressured by Voldemort because they couldn't agree with my personal opinion."

I raised an eyebrow and said "What does any of that have to do with me professor?" He just smiled and watched me waiting for me to figure it out. That was one of the things I hated about Dumbledore, he always expected me to have the answers even when I didn't have Hermione or Ron with me. It was a pain, and at times it made me feel almost as if there was a block in my mind he was trying to get me to remove. After the year I'd had my temper was close to the surface so I had to calm myself down and try to figure out what he was getting at, giving myself a migraine as I fought through the block on my mind, if that's indeed what it was.

Dumbledore sighed and said "Harry there are several, blocks on your mind and magic that both have been fighting. I don't know what caused the blocks on your mind, other than maybe your connection to Voldemort, but the blocks on your core were from your parents when you were really young, me, and again probably your connection. Your core has been fighting those blocks and getting stronger, like a muscle being worked. Same with your mind, it's been fighting the blocks to allow you to interact like a normal boy. If you want I can remove all the blocks and we can see what happens, or you can wait until you see the goblins about Sirius's will reading."

I blinked and stared at him waiting for him to continue. He coughed and said "The will reading is in a few weeks, and until then I was thinking you could stay at Hogwarts and I could teach you what I know. We could do that the entire summer and possibly break your connection to Voldemort, and then at the end of the summer, I will give you the opportunity to change everything."

I thought about it long and hard, finally I nodded and Dumbledore smiled then we split up. I went to tell my friends I was staying at the school, and Dumbledore went to do whatever he does. I walked down to the platform where Ron and Hermione were looking for me worriedly. I walked up to them and Hermione asked "Harry where are your trunk, and Hedwig's cage?" I stretched and pointed up at the castle. She sighed and said "Harry you need to hurry and get them. The train will be leaving shortly and if you don't get them in time you'll miss it."

I smiled slightly at my old friend and said "That's ok I'm not going back to the Dursley's. I'm staying at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore feels it's the least he can do after messing with my life." I was barely resisting the urge to curse about the old man but I held it in, knowing it would be pointless and just get Hermione to scold me.

Ron blinked and said "You could have always come with me to the burrow mate. Mom and dad would have been glad to have you over." I shook my head and he sighed then said "Alright Mate, but eventually you got to visit." I nodded and watched them board the train then started back for the castle catching one of the carriages drawn by the thestrals.

When I got to the school I walked up to the Gryffindor dorms and lay down on my bed. I wondered what Dumbledore was doing then decided it didn't really matter to me. The old man had a lot to make up for, and we both knew it. He was just starting to make it up to me by not forcing me back to the Dursleys'. If he didn't realize that then there was no hope for him. Though I was curious what he had planned for next year that could possibly allow me to change things.

I sighed and closed my eyes after taking off my glasses then let my mind wander as I laid there on my side in the now empty room. It felt different to be in the Gryffindor dorms when no one was around. I yawned and felt myself falling into a light doze wondering why the dorms were more comfortable empty than full of my classmates, it wasn't like I had a problem with them despite Ron's snoring, Seamus's constant talk about the girls in school, Dean's ideas, and Neville's nervousness.

Though since Neville had changed thanks to the DA that just left the other three as a cause of problems if you could really count them as that. I yawned again as I felt myself falling deeper into slumber land and felt my muscles relaxing. Slowly the world faded away as sleep fully engulfed me.

As I slept I dreamed of a man with my eyes but blonde hair. He was reading from what must have been a family grimoire. He didn't look up as he said "So finally someone has come to me in my prison. I am lord EveningHeart. I am the last of a group that has always held the balance of the world. The EveningHeart name has always inspired fear in our enemies, and courage in our allies. The longer I've been around though, the more I've come to realize that my time is drawing to an end. Our family is known as summoners of monsters of varying types and of elemental beings who answer out call. We were the ones who traded our hearts to death in exchange for perfect balance, knowing that doing so changed our magic."

I blinked as he looked up staring at me as if he could see me and said "Only one who has my legacy's blood should be able to reach me here. Who are you lad, and how do you have the blood of the EveningHeart line?" I shrugged completely lost and he sighed then said "Then you will not know until you speak with the goblins. Our family has always been goblin friends, and one of the few groups who know where the elves escaped our world to, as well as so many others. Only we were trusted with the knowledge to help bring them back once the world had settled. That said, again, who are you lad?"

I blinked and said "Harry James Potter. Son of James Potter and Lilly Potter nee Evans." He slowly nodded and motioned for me to go on. I sighed and said "Last of the potter line thanks to the scourge and former heir of Slytherine Tom Marvolo Riddle. I took his titles when I bested him in combat. Yet, he used a ritual to regain his body and no one's told me if he somehow regained his titles because of this."

Lord Eveningheart laughed and said "I am James EveningHeart, which is important for you to remember despite having nothing to do with your problem. Knowing my name will allow you to open the EveningHeart Codex after you've proven you are the new lord EveningHeart with your blood. The Codex will be sealed by my name, just as our families magic will be sealed with my passing thanks to a curse upon our line that all males for the next thousand years will be born without magic, and the females will only give birth to males."

I gasped and he nodded saying "Aye it's a horrible curse but it's necessary. Emrys was the one who cast it on the family at my request because it means the family magic will build within the next lord and be released to all those with EveningHeart blood. If they have a talent for magic they will be awakened even if they're from a side branch. This way even though my family will be hunted no one can find them by their distinctive magical signal. They are already hunting us, even as I tell you this young Harry. My people die as I'm sealed away unable to protect them. However our bargain with death means their passing isn't too rough."

I slowly nodded and said "So James, what led to all of this?" He smiled sadly and pointed at the book. I blinked realizing it had started to shrink after he'd taken his hands off it and looked like a leather bound journal. I stared and said "Codex, not grimoire?" He nodded and pointed to a wall full of books I said "Ah so it holds the codes to all the grimoires as well as I'm guessing information from each Lord EveningHeart."

Again he nodded and said softly "It holds everything about our family from their founding, to their deal with death, to why we are being hunted. Sadly not many adults will survive the purge or the loss of their magic, those that do will be the strongest of us. They will carry on the line and the name in secret never letting anyone know that we live on. Even if someone figures out they were once EveningHearts they will be safe by the laws of the ministry that hunted them."

I slowly nodded and noticed the door to the room starting to open. He smiled sadly and said "It's time. My eldest daughter will carry on our name as will my eldest son. For you to have met me, Harry, you must be descended from one or the other. I hope to meet you again someday, maybe after you've taken the mantle of Lord EveningHeart. After all, only the Peverells are as close to death as we are." I nodded and everything faded away.

I woke up sweating slightly and rubbed my eyes then pulled on my glasses and glanced out the window. The sun was just going down, which meant I must have been asleep a while. I got up and headed down to the great hall to see if I could grab something to eat. When I walked in I blinked as I saw most of the teachers enjoying dinner, and the house tables were all gone. There was just one long table that everyone staying at Hogwarts was sitting at. There was Hagrid, Professors Mcgonagle, Flitwick, Sprout, Sinistra, and Babbling, as well as Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore was back in his usual seat. I sat down next to Hagrid who asked "Everythin' alrigh there Harry?"

I thought about it then said "I guess Hagrid, though can I ask you about something?" Hagrid nodded and I stretched then started eating causing him to glance at me questioningly. I held up a hand to let him know to wait as I swallowed then said "Sorry, I was starving. Anyway what do you know about The EveningHearts?" Hagrid was sipping his drink when I said that and swallowed roughly rubbing his throat then stared at me. I stared back levelly.

He sighed and said "You wouldn't be telling me where you heard tha' name, would ya Harry?" I shook my head and he sighed then said "They're bad news Harry, very bad news. They were known as Death's hands. No one knows why, well the goblins and other long lived races do, but most wizards now days don'. They weren't bad like you know who, but they were bad in the way they handled things. They were hunte' down by common folk, people lead by families like the Malfoys, who din' know better. Tha's all I know Harry and I don' wanna know no more."

I nodded and the two of us lapsed into silence as we went back to eating. I glanced down the table seeing the teacher's talking among themselves. I slowly got up when I was finished and started upstairs only for the headmaster to stop me and say "Harry the will reading is in a week, until then I'll train you all I can then you can decide if you'll stay here at Hogwarts or go somewhere else. I wish you'd go back to the Dursleys' but I know I can't convince you to do so no matter how much I ask, so I've given up on that." I nodded and continued walking then headed upstairs to my dorm and passed out this time not dreaming of anything.

The following day Dumbledore and I had our first lesson. He taught me a few basic spells, and then we went onto more advanced wand work as the day progressed. By the end of the day I was worn out but the blocks on my core seemed to have been stretched to their limit from the amount of casting I'd done. Dumbledore said I could have probably gone all day without using my full reserves if not for the blocks. I had to agree because it felt like I was only using a trickle of water out of an ocean.

The fact I could now feel my magic in its entirety implied that the blocks were even weaker than before. I shook my head focusing on the present as Professor Dumbledore went over some magical theory. Originally I'd say it would have gone right over my head and been a waste of his breath, but with the blocks weakening I could feel my memory working better and my attempts at Occlumency had helped out. I was still angry at Dumbledore but I accepted the old man truly thought he had my best interests at heart. Right now he was going over rituals and how there were at least three types. Rituals of enhancement, Rituals to change time and space, and Rituals to bond people together.

I was personally interested in the rituals to change time and space. Dumbledore seemed to notice but he covered all three rituals and warned me that any could have drastic consequences if not properly performed. I nodded and we continued talking my mind slowly getting more and more lethargic. I growled softly to myself as Dumbledore bid me goodnight then went up to my dorm and collapsed. This time I dreamed of rituals and everything Dumbledore had told me.

The rest of the week flew by with me slowly learning more and the blocks on my mind and core cracking slightly under the strain of containing my massive power and my analytical mind. The one on my mind had to have been placed after I reached a certain age because I remember being the best in class until the Dursleys started beating doing better than Dudley out of me.

Maybe my own core had created that block to help me stop getting some of the beatings, although it obviously didn't work. Ah well, at least the goblins can probably get rid of both. I got up and stretched on the day of Sirius's will reading and headed down to the great hall to eat with everyone before Dumbledore and I left. We ate quickly since the will reading was at nine o' clock and it was already eight. Dumbledore and I both thought it wise to show the goblins respect by showing up early. There were a few reasons for this including the fact I wanted the goblins to remove the blocks on my mind and magic.

We finished at eight fifteen and headed to Gringotts, Dumbledore side along apparating me to the front steps. I introduced myself to the guards and bowed politely to them as Dumbledore looked on surprised. As we walked in I explained "I read up on Goblin customs over the last week just so I didn't make any social faux pas, that would ruin my relationship with them." He nodded and we walked up to a teller. He looked up eventually and I said "We're here for Lord Sirius Black's will reading. I'm Harry Potter and this is Professor Albus Dumbledore honorable clerk."

He grinned a fanged smile and said "A pleasure mister potter. It's always interesting to meet wizard who shows Goblins respect. I will be happy to lead you to the room where the will reading will take place." I nodded and waited for him to close up his desk and lead us to the room then thanked him again learning his name was Sharpfang. I sat down in one of the chairs in the room the will would be read, Dumbledore sitting a few seats away as people started filing in. There were the Weasleys, Hermione, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks and Tonks herself, and Remus Lupin. When everyone was seated a goblin walked in carrying a scroll and pensieve.

He sat behind a tall desk putting the scroll and Pensieve on top of it and said "Hello. I am the Black account manager Bloodclaw. Today is the day we read the will of Sirius Black, last lord of the Blacks. We'll start the reading, unless one of you has a question for me, in which case let's get it out of the way now before things get underway so you don't disrupt the reading of the will."

No one had any questions so Bloodclaw opened the scroll and read aloud "I Sirius Black, being of sound body and mind hereby declare that this is my last will and testament. After that Lord Black requested the use of the pensieve to display his memory so he can actually talk to those here in his own way. That being said I will now play the recording of Lord Black's last will and testament."

At this he pressed a rune on the side of the pensieve and an image of Sirius sitting in a wingback holding a glass of firewhisky appeared floating over the bowl of the pensieve. Sirius looked up from the tumbler of firewhisky and said "Hello All. If you're seeing this I've obviously passed on, hopefully I died doing something worthwhile. Harry if I died protecting you then I want you to know there is nothing more worthwhile than that. I wish I could have died in bed with a girl or two, but honestly I can't blame you if I died protecting you. You're too important to me to let anything happen to, especially after being out of your life for thirteen years all because I went after that stupid rat."

At this he paused and took a sip of the firewhisky then looked up and continued "Now with that out of the way, since I know Harry was probably beating himself up because I highly doubt I died in bed, let's get on to who gets what." He paused again and seemed to look around then pulled a scroll out, that looked worn and tattered saying "First of all to Remus Lupin, I give five hundred thousand galleons on the condition someone take him to get new robes and he buy himself a nice place to stay as well as clean up and try to get a new job. Second to Andromeda Tonks I reinstate you into the black family depending upon the will of the new lord black. I extend this to Nymphadora; Ha I said it and you can't hurt me, Tonks as well. Third to Narcissa Malfoy I offer the same reinstatement into the black family on the condition she doesn't follow her monster of a husband's lord, and is not branded as Voldemort's chattel."

He stopped for a second seeming to squint at the scroll then said "To Draco, I cast you out of the black family because you're an arrogant monster who acts just like his father and will follow in his footsteps." Draco swore and got to his feet about to start yelling about how his father would hear about this or some such when several goblin guards walked in. He settled glaring at them and I smirked as Sirius continued "Next to the Weasley family I leave fifty thousand galleons each, Thanks for being the family Harry never had when I couldn't be there. To Fred and George I leave my personal diary of pranks, and as the last of the marauders is now Moony, who you should know after all werewolves need the moon, I believe you can make great advancements where we left off. I hope all goes well with your joke shop."

Mrs. Weasley broke down into tears and Mr. Weasley had to wipe his eyes while Fred and George were staring at Remus in ah. Remus sighed and said "Damn you Padfoot, now I'll never get any rest." He chuckled sadly and we all noticed that Bloodclaw had paused the pensieve to allow us to talk. Remus glanced at me and said "Don't worry Harry, Albus I doubt he's forgotten either of you." He nodded at Bloodclaw to continue the pensieve memory and I watched it with rapt fascination.

The memory continued "Now onto Albus. Albus you know you screwed over Harry and if you're still playing games with my godson I hope you get what's coming to you. I leave you fifty sickles, just as I told you I would when I found out you were keeping Harry in the dark. Now onto the brightest witch of the age, ha coined the phrase, Hermione Granger, I leave you a copy of everything in the black family library and a thousand galleons to do with as you wish. Finally to my favorite person in the world bar Moony, Harry, I'm sorry I can't be there for you but I have a few things that should help you. First off I leave you everything else, which is quite a lot, including the black lordship."

He took a deep breath and said "Next I emancipate you, so you may take your titles as lord potter, lord black, and any other lordships you may have earned. Finally I leave you Grimauld place. Do with it what you will. With all the bequeathing done I have one final demand, if they have not been read yet, I demand the potter wills be read and executed. That said see you all in the next life, I'll be waiting eagerly for you but don't join me too soon."

With that the memory sank into the Pensieve and Bloodclaw looked at me then said "Those who have received something from the will please come up so I may call goblins to assist you. Everything that has been bequeathed to those under the legal age was placed into trust vaults. Those that wish to access them please come up and get your key." Ron and others went and got their keys then followed Goblins to go to their vaults.

I was approached by Narcissa, Tonks, and Andromeda who all looked at me hopefully. I looked at Narcissa and said "Show me your arms." She did so proving she hadn't been marked by Voldemort and I said "I hereby null the marriage between Lucius Malfoy and Lady Narcissa Black. I reinstate her into the black family." I next turned to the other two and stated "I reinstate both Andromeda Tonks and her Daughter Nymphadora Tonks to the black family." They smiled and thanked me then everyone except Dumbledore, Moony, and I left.

When everyone else was gone my parents' wills were executed. Instead of stating exactly how they did things I'm just going to list who got what. First off I was never supposed to go to the Dursleys. Second Dumbledore got another fifty sickles. Padfoot got over a hundred thousand Galleons as did Moony. Obviously what went to Padfoot actually went to me as his heir and successor. Amelia Bones got fifty thousand Galleons. Minerva Mcgonagle got twenty thousand galleons, and Peter Pettigrew got nothing. I got everything else. They also had memories that were to go to the MLE revealing things my parents learned about the death eaters.

After that Moony left and it was just me and Albus. We were led to the Potter account manager, account manager Ragnok. We talked with him a while then he agreed to help me remove the blocks on my core and mind for a nominal fee of course. They took it directly from my account then the goblin healers led me to another room with runes drawn all over the floor. I studied them and wondered what they meant.

The goblins had me lay on a table and did diagnostic scans of me. They mentioned they found dark magic in my scar and said they'd get rid of it along with the blocks. I lay down and they gave me a potion to numb my body then when I was completely numb they started the ritual. I don't remember much except for the pain. Despite the numbing potion the pain was an intense burning that spread throughout my body. However because of the potion I couldn't scream or make my displeasure known. After two hours it was done.

I stumbled out and finished my business with the goblins being very courteous then Dumbledore and I apparated to the ministry where I took my apparition test. I passed on my first try amazingly then apparated to Grimauld Place where I met up with Kreacher. After that the rest of the summer passed with me training with Dumbledore and learning all sorts of strong magic as he prepared a ritual that would allow me to alter the past. Finally the summer came to an end and we were prepared to send me back.


End file.
